tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MewArcticWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MewArcticWolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadria (Talk) 23:36, September 29, 2010 Hello Natalia I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel Half Iriomote Wildcat, Half Grey Wolf Girl! 23:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, welcome to the Wiki! I like Chinchillas X3 Come play with me! 16:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) /* WELCOME!!!! */ hi i am tiatulip44 and welcome to tokyo mew mew fanon wikia hia guys how are yall :) Heyo! :D [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Happy Holidays from']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the insane random Mew Mew cat girl! Nya!']] 21:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you and your team went to be in new mew power? love tiatulip44 Lol only five people are comeing to my party so far Hi mew i am comming to your party :-) love tiatulip44 Hi mew i just made this pic of tia. Check out my blog by clicking here hello Hi Nat[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|''' than any evil']] 17:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A warning Natalia, I noticed that you've recolored a picture that may have been from DA. I am going to delete it, and you will be banned for a day of you do that again. Here recoloring from DeviantArt unless it is a base that your ALLOWED to use is unacceptable. So if you do that again, like I said, you will be banned for a day. [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| But i'm always me, never forget!]] 13:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Natalia ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'''Love is stronger]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|''' than any evil']] 14:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Natalia ^-^ How are you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|' than any evil']] 14:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok how are you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|' than any evil']] 15:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I am new Hi nat[[User:Cuteness15|'Rose the wolf']] [[User Talk:Cuteness15|'is awsome']] 17:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nat ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'unless you are working them -.-']] 21:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok but what time?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'unless you are working them -.-']] 13:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) WHAT... Please tell me your did't talk to him -.-[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'unless you are working them -.-']] 20:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I fell like i am in a river -.-[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'unless you are working them -.-']] 20:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'unless you are working them -.-']] 13:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you on?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun ]][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Unless you are working them -.- ']]18:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thank you i will keep it off of tias page ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Unless you are working them -.- ']]13:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ner i like Rina the best.[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]22:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Same as tia on here brown hair and orange cloth[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]23:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Please answer my question then.... *sad sigh* [[User:Memphis the light|'''Code]] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I see.... Well please tell her that I hope she gets better. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. *smiles* Oh and it is nice to finally meet the famous younger sister. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) (laughs) Well then Natalia... *bows respectfully* Memph at your service.[[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops Owo" Error on my part. Still have to memorize your name Natalie. *starts repeating it to himself* [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:58, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Do what you must do >:3 I wish to speak with her. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) If not plan C!!! [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Grenades and if you can't find those BAZOOKA!!!! :D [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hehehehe I didn't say that.... but do what you must. I want to talk to her!!! >X3 [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) She was one of my first friends in SFW.... and hearing that she doesn't want to talk to me kinda scares me.... that is why I want to talk to her and figure out what is going on. That aside.... I miss talking to her also.... [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. *small smile* good luck. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) hehehe I hope she can get on soon.... I am about to go eat. *frowns* [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fish fry? Owo" [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh! Well hello you two! ^w^ How are you both? [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh great to hear.... yup the mystery of aimz confuses all BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Oooh boy. Me I am fine! ^_^ Oh by the by if I stop responding that means I went to pick up my little brother. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 17:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Heyyo hiyyo! ^_^ Sorry that I haven't been responding but like I told your sis if you see me past 3:30 I am on my laptop and I won't be able to get on this site. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 14:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I am busy at work on a new character ^w^ you? [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh that is sooo ... hot? XD You wanna see my new character? [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... hehehe oh and sorry for the wait! Here he is! ^_^ Huh? Owo" [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 15:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Funny! XD Sorry that I am taking so long to respong. I am working on Memphis' new sister. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh I like! ^w^ Don't worry if you practice you can do anything! Now then let me show you my work. Oh and tell your Sis to get Destiney ready to meet her new older sister! Meet Alicia the Shining Demonhog! [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you >w< and don't worry everyone starts off there. [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC)\ Well just keep at it! ^_^ anyways I am off to lunch so good luck with you sis! *runs off* [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 16:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey nat[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 23:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you have Tokyo Mew mew Dolls??